


Wild Roses

by microwaveslayer



Category: Patalliro!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: Among the wild roses, love blossomed on both sides.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tbqh, Patalliro has been keeping me alive during finals so here’s some shameless Bancoran/Bjorn.

“Which is more beautiful, the roses or me?”  
And Bancoran couldn’t answer. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to say it.  
“I must go to the temple.”  
“You’re persistent,” Junior said, smiling at him. “Stay with me a while.”  
“I have to-”  
“Do you?”   
“I-”  
Junior began to loosen the ascot around his throat.   
“I can stay a while, I suppose. But only a short while.”  
Junior pressed his lips to Bancoran’s, grinning. “We can do a lot in a short while.”

 

His hip fit Bancoran’s hand perfectly. His lips pressed against Bancoran’s skin in all the right ways. It was shameless, the two of them in the open. Anyone who wanted to could simply peer through the thorns and see the spectacle they made.  
His hand fit perfectly on Junior’s upper arm. His nose nestled just so in the crook of Junior’s neck. Bancoran placed gentle kisses along his shoulder, breathing in the scent of sweat and passion and roses. He wished the sun would stop in the sky, time would freeze for just a short while.  
Trembling limbs locked together and Junior rested his head on Bancoran’s shoulder. For a while, neither of them could move, neither of them wanted to.  
Bancoran pulled his jacket over Junior, leaning into suck on the delicate flesh of his throat and leaving a mark.  
“It’s nice this time of year,” Junior said softly, eyes half-closed. “I wouldn’t mind settling down here.”  
Bancoran said nothing and hoped Junior wouldn’t feel his heart hammering in his chest.

 

“You knew. Who are you?”  
Bancoran felt the words leave his lips. He slipped into the stoic mask he’d been trained to adopt.  
He said something, but Bancoran was focused on something else entirely. He blinked and asked, “What’s your real name?”  
“Bjorn.”   
He gave Bancoran a wistful smile.  
 _Bjorn._  
He shot. He made sure his bullet would kill almost instantly. Bjorn didn’t deserve to suffer too much.  
Bjorn gave Bancoran a look of hurt, of surprise. He collapsed, crumpling like the rose he’d brought to their duel.  
The scent of crushed rose petals made Bancoran sick.

 

_”Which is more beautiful, the roses or me?”_


End file.
